Drabbles of the Wicked
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: { Drabbles} "Do you require assistance, yet again?" His voice sounds gentle, helpful even yet Eiri's ears pick up on the slightly mocking undertone. Her eye twitches. Bastard. / "That's quite alright. I have a fondness for children," a bit of a lie, and they both know it. / "Hmm... If Kiryu were a girl, I bet you'd bang him." { Kaname x Eiri }
1. Chapter 1

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Eiri simply stares at the chess pieces blankly. Somehow or another, the rules never seem to want to stick in her head. She doesn't understand why- it's not like she's an idiot. Her grades are the third-highest in her grade, coming up short to Zero at second place, and Saeki who snatched up the top position. So how is it that she can't ever seem to remember the rules to chess?  
She looks up, facing Kaname who is sitting back in his seat, his legs crossed at the knees, his hands folded on his lap. His gaze is on her, their burgundy eyes clashing. His eyebrow raises. "Do you require assistance, yet again?" His voice sounds gentle, _helpful_even yet Eiri's ears pick up on the slightly mocking undertone. Her eye twitches. Bastard.  
Nevertheless she easily schools her annoyed expression with a mask of confidence as she sits back in her own chair, placing her chin on the palm of her hand as she tosses the pureblood in front of her a grin. "How about I take my queen to your king and make the board rock, hm~?" Her voice is a low and seductive purr.  
"I'm afraid that's not quite how the rules go, Eiri," Kaname's voice is carefully blank, but his eyes darken slightly in obvious amusement.  
Eiri's grin widens a bit. "Then how about we make our own rules?"

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Kame!"  
It takes Eiri's all not to burst out into laughter, and it takes Kaname's all to keep up the gentle smile, as small hands weave into his hair, tugging the strands harshly. Big red eyes blink up at Kaname, a wide smile on small, rosy lips.  
"Are you sure you don't need to take her from you?" Eiri doesn't bother hiding the obvious amusement in her voice.  
"That's quite alright. I have a fondness for children," a bit of a lie, and they both know it. Kaname doesn't have any particular feelings for anyone that isn't related to him in some way, but if he is to see more of Eiri, then he will end up seeing more of... _this thing_ as well.  
"Ka~me, Kame!"  
A particularly hard yank on his hair causes Kaname's smile to strain slightly, while Eiri gives up on trying to keep in her laughter, throwing her head back in a fit of giggles.  
Kaname sighs, his eyes shifting back to little Miira in his arms, whose red eyes are focussed on his wavy locks. He opens his mouth to reprimand the girl, but then she shifts her eyes to her and smiles happily. Her red eyes are a lot like Eiri's, only a bit rounder, more innocent. With another sigh, Kaname looks away again, his scalp aching a bit as his hair gets yanked once more. "You are lucky that you are cute," He mutters, voice having a slightly miserable undertone to it which simply causes Eiri to crack up all the more.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

The ghost of a smirk is on Kaname's lips, his eyes trained on a certain silver haired figure. He enjoys seeing that slight glowing tint that indicates thirst, to see the beginning of a madness that only he can quench.  
Yes, Kaname quite enjoys knowing that this certain person is a complete and utter wreck without him.  
Wordlessly, Eiri looks between Kaname and Zero, then back at Kaname who has yet to stop staring at Zero. She then sweat drops. "You're a real sadist, you know that?"  
Kaname merely chuckles in response before turning his attention back to Eiri. "I suppose I am an extreme sadist, and an extreme masochist, both."  
"Good," Eiri's usual grin grows onto her lips as she leans just a bit closer to the pureblood leader, before the grin transforms into a smirk, her eyes slightly narrowed in amusement. "Because I have quite the sadistic streak, myself."

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Hmm... If Kiryu were a girl, I bet you'd bang him."  
Kaname's eyes shift to Eiri, before his eyebrows raise high. Where did that even come from...? Not just the comment, but also the person in the comment...?  
Eiri merely tosses a grin at him in response to the blank look.  
Kaname sighs, shaking his head. It's not the first random comment she throws at him. "I would not... 'bang Kiryu', as you so put it, if he were a girl," He says, his tone dry. "However," he continues, a playful undertone as he smiles faintly at the girl "If you were to have been born a male, I might still have, 'banged you', nevertheless," Kaname chuckles.  
"What? No way," Eiri says, cutting the chuckles short.  
"Oh?" Kaname raises an eyebrow, demanding an explanation without actually asking for it.  
Eiri's grin widens. "Darling, if I were a guy, _I_ would be banging _you_,"  
Kaname's facial expression to that statement is one that keeps her amused for quite some weeks after.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

They bother him, the fang scars on his arm and the even deeper fang scars on her neck. Not enough for him to mention them, but enough for him to subtly hint at his annoyance through casual touches that linger on each and every scar, and through darkening looks whenever she unconsciously reaches up and scratches the bite scars on her neck.  
Most of all, it bothers him that he can't simply bite over them and replace them with his own scars, because even though she is different than a mere human, Eiri is still not yet ready to become a monster like him.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

_Because Eiri and Kaname are DEFINITELY wicked xD_  
_Figured that I'd finally try to write a few short drabbles which might be fun to read~_  
_The place I picture them at, is at the beginning of Kaname and Eiri's relationship, when things are still settling down a little, but when things have been going on long enough for them to be comfortable - and for Kaname to be somewhat used to Eiri being... Eiri *sweatdrop*_  
_I'm a bit unsure on if I've written Kaname properly, and if someone has any tips for me, please leave me a comment / note w_  
_Also, for the people interested, I'm currently working on a 'chapter' of sorts that is filled with slice-of-life moments (mostly) between my OCs, with only minor canon appearances._

_On the other hand, I also quite enjoyed writing these scenes between Kaname and Eiri, and will definitely be doing so again xD_


	2. Chapter 2

"Silly girl... what were you doing out there when you're like this?" Kaname sighs, placing a hand on Eiri's hot and sweaty forehead. "You're burning up,"

Eiri peers up at him from under her blanket, which is drawn up to her nose. She utters a muffled, "You can tell me how hot I am in a much nicer way," that does little to amuse the pureblood in front of her.

"Must you always worry me?" Kaname tuts, a smile on his lips, even though his eyes aren't smiling.

"Must you always treat me like I'm five?" Eiri groans miserably. She already feels bad enough without being scolded; she doesn't need the added boost.

"As long as you will continue to act as such, yes, I must." Kaname responds simply, soaking a wash cloth into a water basin, and placing it on Eiri's forehead.

Eiri scrunches up her nose. Feeling the cold, damp cloth on her forehead feels both comforting and disgusting to her. "You're upset," she notes.

"You spent the night sleeping in the park, in the cold, on a bench because you 'didn't feel like walking back to the dorms'... you think I would get upset about something like that?" Kaname's smile is far from kind.

Eiri stares at him for a moment "... Yes, extremely."

Kaname holds Eiri's gaze until Eiri's eyes droop tiredly as she lets out a slightly miserable groan. Her head is pounding, she feels hot and cold at the same time. She doesn't want to talk anymore, and yet she doesn't want an uncomfortable silence between them either.

Kaname lets out a sigh. He'll continue scolding her when he's convinced she'll actually remember his words a few hours later. "Rest now," he covers Eiri's eyes with his hand, gently pushing them closed. "You will feel better when you wake up," a light appears at his finger tips and Eiri's breathing evens out as he forces her to sleep with a small spell.

Kaname pulls his hand back as he adjusts the blankets on top of Eiri. His eyes shift to her neck. It would be so easy to simply lean over and sink his fangs in - it would heal her instantly, that's for sure. He shakes his head. He can't believe he just considered turning someone into a vampire over a case of a common flu...

With a weary sigh, Kaname sits back. "You are the best thing in my life... And also the worst..."

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"I can't believe you actually did that," Eiri is, to put it simply, not pleased.

Kaname merely sends her a smile in return. He's fairly sure that he'd told her, after they had shared that night together, that he would tolerate no other man in her bed, except for him. Is it his fault that she thought he'd been kidding? He thinks not. Besides - he is a pureblood. Why would anyone willingly bed a lower being after spending a night in his arms? So what else was he to do but turn the level C Eiri had been looming over, into something less than dust, right?

The smile only serves to annoy Eiri even more, her eye twitching a bit. "I had something going on there," She continues, still annoyed, as she crosses her arms over her chest. She is leaning against the headboard of her bed.

"Are you quite done?" Kaname asks pleasantly enough.

"No." Eiri says flatly as she slides down so that she's lying on the bed normally, under the covers. "No, I'm not."

"Of course you're not," Kaname says with an indulgent smile, "Silly me"

His reaction comes in the form of Eiri's wine-coloured eyes narrowing, while his own wine coloured eyes meet hers head-on, amused. Of course, since it's Eiri he's dealing with, Kaname's amusement doesn't get to linger for too long. He moves to join the silver haired girl in the bed, but her next words stop him in his tracks.

"You know the couch, right? Well you can get to know it a bit more. Good night." Eiri says in an annoyed fashion, turning her back to him as she pulls the blanket up at her chin.

Wordlessly, Kaname stares at Eiri's back, before he blinks slowly. Did he just... get couched...?

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname isn't sure how this... thing came to be. After all, not only is he a pureblood, isn't he _the_ pureblood? The one who has roamed the earth for over 10 000 years? The one who has seen all, done all, been through it all?

He tilts his head to the side as he carefully watches the dark brown goo in front of him. Earlier in this life, his dear 'mother' had personally taught him and little Yuuki how to do this, but perhaps, that is where the problem lies...?

"... Kaname," The way Takuma can keep a smile on his face is commendable "I don't think that will make for a proper white day present."

"... Ah," Kaname will have to agree. Even if she'd be a pureblood, Kaname would doubt that Eiri would be able to stay standing if he were to present to her his hand made chocolate. "Perhaps we should... dispose of the evidence,"

Takuma takes out his phone. "I'll call a bomb disposal unit~"

The dirty look Kaname tosses him goes ignored.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Her hands in his hair, his lips on her neck- kissing down, her lips on his ear- biting down. Quiet gasps and soft murmurs of words that mean nothing, clothes long forgotten as they move together, almost as if they're trying to melt into each other. The bed is soft, the sheets thick around them, almost as if it's trying to eat them up.

Her neck is bared and the urge to bite it is burning inside of him, but he doesn't. She'd never forgive him if he did (in fact, she'd looked like she'd smack him the first time he suggested it, and the second time, and every time after). He wonders if she does it on purpose; tempt him, yet she always dances just out of his reach. Body, heart; even though he possesses it in this very moment, by the time they finish, so will his hold on her.

He lets out a shaky sigh against her neck, feeling her pulse underneath his lips. He can feel her eyes on him, questioning and yet painfully, sadistically aware.

"You're playing with fire," Kaname murmurs as he can feel her swallow.

Eiri's voice is as much of a murmur as his, "Then how about you play along?"

Kaname's lips curve into a faint smile, tinted with just the slightest bit of sadness. He'd already gotten burned from the moment he laid his eyes on her. Nevertheless, he dives into her again; her skin, her scent, her everything.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"I would rather if you wouldn't leave through the window," A quiet order, said with a pleasant smile, even though there is no amusement in his eyes.

Eiri snorts, glancing at Kaname who is still lying in bed, one of her legs already out. "I'll see you around, Kuran,"

"You could get hurt," Kaname continues, his tone light.

"No I can't," Eiri says, raising an eyebrow in amusement. How many times has she leapt down from this high, by now? Too many times, that's how many.

"Or perhaps it's that you don't wish to get seen leaving by room by the others," Kaname's eyes don't leave the girls' form.

Eiri's eyes meet his as she lets the silence stretch for a bit, before she shrugs. "I have class in three hours. Later," she slings her other leg out as well.

"They already know what it is we have, Eiri," Kaname says, the fact that she didn't deny the previous accusation painfully obvious.

"Oh?" Eiri glances back at Kaname. "And what is it that we have, Kuran?"

This time, Kaname is the one who lets the silence stretch on, wordlessly watching her, an unreadable look on his face.

Eiri snorts. "There you go. Later," she raises a hand in good bye, before she jumps out, landing safely on the ground below, before she rushes off.

Kaname slings his arm over his eyes with a quiet sigh. 'What we have... is it...?'


	3. Chapter 3

"You're really amused about this..." Miyako says, a little awkwardly.

"Sure am," Eiri grins, not even bothering to hide the mirth in her voice.

"I feel a little sorry for them..." Miyako doesn't dare look over at the 'them' in question, her face heating up at the mere thought of doing so.

Eiri merely laughs in reply before looking over to where various members of the night class are sitting, wearing beach clothes while lounging underneath a parasol. One of these members is Kaname, wearing black swimming briefs and a black button up shirt that is left unbuttoned. The sun is peeking out through the clouds, and the sky is fairly overcast, but nevertheless the night class members still seem to be struggling. Well, that can also have to do with the fact that nearly all the people in the facility are ogling them.

Aidou had tried to enjoy himself, he honestly had; but even he is wondering why their esteemed pureblood leader made them go to the beach, during the day no less. Then again, the answer is fairly obvious, isn't it?

Feeling eyes on him, Kaname's eyes shift to Eiri, and he smiles. It's a smile that promises severe retribution.

Eiri merely grins in response, tilting her head to the side from where she's standing, knee-deep in the water while wearing a black bikini, the top twisted fashionably. Next to her is Miyako, wearing a maroon one-piece swim suit with a decorational twist. Miyako is holding the beach ball the two girls had been playing with, water dripping down their hair and skin.

Eiri is attracting plenty of stares of her own, something she obviously relishes in.

Kaname raises a hand before curling his fingers, motioning for Eiri to come join him.

Eiri snorts, placing a hand on her hip before raising her other hand. She curls her finger in a 'come hither' way, a smirk on her lips.

Kaname's smile widens a bit, and Aidou scoots away, feeling a slightly dark aura coming from the pureblood. He decides to sit next to Kain, instead.

Again, Kaname motions for Eiri to come to him, and again Eiri motions for him to come to her instead. Kaname shakes his head before slowly getting up, moving closer to the girls.

Eiri will admit to being impressed; even though he is barely dressed, Kaname shows no sign of being bothered by the faint sun. She meets him half way, stepping out of the water, wet feet sinking into wet sand slightly. "Came to play?" she teases.

"If you stay wet like this, you might catch a cold," Kaname says.

"No I won't," Eiri snorts.

"Still, no need to risk it, hm?" Kaname smiles before sliding out of his button up shirt, draping it around Eiri's wet shoulders instead.

Eiri watches him, a bit surprised, but then she grins. "Ah, were you jealous?"

"Perhaps I was," Kaname says before leaning down, his lips next to Eiri's ear, "I won't let anyone see that much of your body, except for me," he murmurs.

Eiri twists her head slightly so that her lips are next to his ear. "I don't want to hear that from someone who is wearing less than me."

Kaname blinks, before finally realizing that yes, he is indeed standing there in just the bottoms, and yes, he is definitely getting stared at. Most of the night class is gaping, Ruka dropped her drink, and various human girls have fainted, blood dripping down their noses.

Well then.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You're drunk," Kaname's voice is blank, unimpressed.

"That I am~" Eiri's voice is a pitch higher than normal, broken up by a giggle. She doesn't even seem to realize the instant drop in Kaname's mood. However, the person she is with, does.

The vampire quickly fixes up his pants, scrambling to get away. The moment he is out of the room, thinking he's getting off scotch free, the vampire turns to dust. After last time's fiasco, Kaname made sure to simply take care of such matters where Eiri can't see.

He moves over to Eiri, his eyes sweeping over the girl who is lounging lazily in the hotel bed before he leans down, fingers tracing the bleeding bite marks on the pale neck. Eiri hates getting bit on her neck, and Kaname is sure that if it wasn't for the alcohol in her system, it wouldn't have happened.

Kaname leans down, his tongue darting out, sweeping over the bite marks. They heal under his tongue, a slight trail of saliva left on the skin as he licks up the delicious blood.

It tastes rich, carrying a deep taste that he has come to associate with Eiri. And yet, others have gotten familiar with the taste of her blood, as well... He can feel his eyes pulse. It'd be so easy to simply open his mouth a bit wider, to sink his fangs into the skin-

A hand appears in view, before there is a pinch on his nose.

"I got your nose~" Eiri giggles a bit.

Kaname stares ahead blankly as the enticing mental image leaves him. Even in this state, this girl manages to thwart his plans. Damnit.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"A guy like you? You wouldn't even be able to land yourself a prostitute,"

Eiri's voice makes Kaname glance up. It's early in the morning, and it's hardly a time in which he'd expected Eiri to be in town. In fact, had it not been due to some business he has in town, Kaname himself would be getting ready for bed, as well. Don't classes start for the girl, soon?

"At least I don't get mistaken for one,"

The male's voice causes Kaname's eyes to narrow. How dare that person talk to his precious girl like that. Rounding the corner, his eyes land on a male (a vampire, his mind immediately supplies) with long red hair that falls down in a messy braid. He stands a bit shorter than Kaname, but not by much.

The man's golden eyes and Eiri's red eyes are locked in a glaring match, matching scowls on both their faces.

"I dare say that is not how one should speak to a lady, is it?" Kaname's voice cuts through smoothly and the vampire looks up, startled.

He'd been so focused on the person before him that he hadn't even felt the pureblood approach, a fact that annoys Kaname even more.

"Kuran-sama," he bows respectfully, and Kaname notices how Eiri rolls her eyes. He is about to simply leave the vampire with a severe, but clear warning, when his ears pick up on the muttered,

"There is no lady in sight."

Kaname's eyes pulse. How dare this man speak of Eiri so, again.

Feeling the murderous aura, the male tenses up. A wise decision, as Kaname is about to turn him to dust-

"Stay out of this, Kuran,"

Kaname focuses on Eiri, who is sending him an unhappy look. The vampire besides her sends her another glare, which Eiri returns in full.

"This is between that guy, and me," Eiri scowls.

The male doesn't respond in words, already having linked Kaname's near-outburst to the person next to him, opting to keep glaring at Eiri, instead. 'Go figure,' thinks the young man, annoyed. Though not even he could have predicted that Eiri would even sink her claws into the most important person in the vampire society.

Kaname's eyes narrow just a fraction- barely noticeable, really. "As you wish," he says, his voice casual, even though the beast inside of him roars.

Just who is this guy, if Eiri is so set on keeping him out of harm's way...?

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Protecting the person you love is a natural instinct, or so Kaname would say. He's not a stranger to the familiar and, considering that he's of Pureblood status, Kaname would also say that he's quite good at protecting certain people - there isn't a lot he can't do, after all.

Unfortunately, things become immensely more difficult when the precious person in question doesn't WANT to be protected, and is very willing to make this painfully clear... VERY painfully.

Kaname stares ahead blankly, trying to ignore the foot currently in his face. Did he just get...? Yes, he definitely did get kicked in the face.

"What. The FUCK, Kuran."

Funny. Kaname was just about to ask Eiri the same.

Slightly annoyed, he grabs the foot, lowering it. "I don't believe that is how you treat someone who just helped you from getting attacked," he says, a tense undertone to his voice.

"Who was being attacked?" Eiri scowls at Kaname, lowering her leg and placing her hands on her hips.

Kaname merely raises an eyebrow. With how someone was about to sink his fangs into Eiri's hand, he'd say that she was. Surely he can't be faulted for turning the vampire to dust, can he?

Of course not.

"Haa," Eiri scoffs. "At least he paid up front. But damnit..." She clicks her tongue, obviously annoyed.

Kaname eyes her blankly, before his eyes darken slightly. He'd thought she'd stopped doing that by now, had stopped selling her blood; apparently not. He tunes out on the ranting Eiri is tossing at him, ignoring the words on how she doesn't need to be protected by him, even if she -does- get attacked.

Just how many vampires had sunk their fangs into her, while he'd thought that she'd stopped? Had they not spent various nights together, and some days? And yet, even so...?

Kaname's eyes darken some more. 'Mine,'

And he'll turn to dust anyone who doubts that.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Took a bit longer than I'd have liked it to take, but eh~ Here we go! =D  
As usual; check my DeviantArt (Golden-Hourglass, or check my profile for the link) for a bunch of Eiri (and Kaname!) pictures ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Left hand red,"

Kaname wonders - how did he get caught up in... -this-? He is a respectful Pureblood. As a matter of fact, he is -the- Pureblood, as far as Purebloods go. So why... Is he playing twister...?

"Right foot green."

Which, of course, was on the complete other side of the mat. Not only is Kaname honestly wondering how he got caught up in this scene, but... Why, exactly, is he struggling so much?

Even Miyako seems to be doing a better job at this; the timid girl is moving slowly, but solidly. Kaname can barely avoid having her chest in his face, earning himself a mumbled, stuttered apology.

Kaname sighs. And then, there is the bane of his existence, who is making it all seem a bit too easy, her back arched into a bridge as she stands looming over Kaname, an arm in between Miyako's legs.

Eiri shifts her eyes to Kaname, and smirks. "Having some problems, Kuran?" She asks, her voice slightly taunting.

Kaname's eyes narrow slightly, before he forces himself to calm down, and he smiles. "Of course not." He replies smoothly.

"Hm~" Her smirk widens. "We'll see."

...

Alright, so maybe he -is- having some problems, but he's a healthy guy, and he is also fairly sure that twister doesn't involve his person of interest rubbing her hip against him, alright?

Eiri's grin is wicked, Kaname's smile is tense. Miyako dropped out three rounds ago, and only them two remain.

"Feel free to give up," Eiri says, her tone teasing.

"Right hand blue."

Kaname doesn't respond, placing his hand on the blue dot.

Upon passing, Eiri's hand brushes over Kaname's (and oh~ that felt pretty nice) before settling on the dot closer to his head. Kaname won't complain; the view is great from this angle; Eiri really does wear nice shirts during the summer. Ahem. He shifts his eyes back to Eiri, then smiles faintly at the knowing smirk. Busted. Oh well.

"You're keeping up rather well," Eiri comments.

"I must say the same for you," Kaname replies. He's a Pureblood. He can do this. If he can turn noble vampires to nothing without even blinking, he can sure as hell win a game of-

"Right foot blue,"

... Or not. Not with the way that knee is currently in between his legs, pressing against parts that have absolutely nothing to do with twister. Saeki doesn't look up from the paper wheel he's been spinning all this time, while Miyako looks away with a bright blush on her face.

"What can I say?" Eiri's voice is practically a purr, and the shivers it sends down Kaname's back are kind of nice. "I just -love- twister,"

Kaname's eye twitches lightly, smile forced. "Then," his voice gives away nothing, as he suddenly drops himself, giving up on the game (best to lose this way than to actually topple over, in the end), before he stands up, sweeping up Eiri in the same movement. "Let's play some more twister in my room."

This time, neither Saeki nor Miyako are invited.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Even in the most crowded of rooms, Eiri will be able to pick out one (well, two, if you count Miyako) person right away; Kaname Kuran. And there he stands, in the center of the ballroom, fawned over by various females of high standing, Ruka close to his side. It's annoying, the way that his Pureblood status comes with all... -this-. It makes Eiri remind herself to think twice about attending an event to which a vampire invites her to.

She turns her eyes away from the crowd, back to the vampire at her side.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" The vampire murmurs. "A Pureblood," he sounds awed and loathful all at once. "They are absolutely perfect,"

'Oh please,' Eiri suppresses a snort. Obviously this person has never seen Kaname draw.

"They are loved by everyone,"

Zero's face comes to mind. 'Hardly,'

"And they are ever polite, no matter what,"

Eiri suppresses a smirk as she thinks back to a fairly childish quarrel she had with Kaname just last week, on whether an egg should be boiled or fried.

"Whatever girl he chooses to dance with, will no doubt be lucky,"

With the slightly miserable expression Kaname has (strange, how no one has seemed to notice yet. To Eiri it's clear as day), Eiri really doubts Kaname will be dancing with anyone.

"He's so hard to read, though... It's always a wonder what's going on in Kuran-sama's mind,"

This time Eiri does snort. "He's thinking that he'd love to get out of here,"

The vampire sends her a scandalized look. "How dare you imply knowing what Kuran-sama is thinking?"

Eiri just chuckles, waving the comment off as she walks away from the male; she'd only come because she'd been bored anyway- not because she actually wanted to spend time with the guy.

She cuts through the crowd easily, stopping in front of Kaname who doesn't look the least surprised about seeing her here. Eiri is sure Kaname is just as aware of her and she is of him.

Without further ado, she reaches up, lips next to Kaname's ear as part of the room lapses into silence while another part of the room starts up murmurs. "Let's get out of here," She breathes out.

Kaname chuckles softly, turning his head slightly to murmurs into Eiri's ear, "You're fairly good at reading my mind. I think I'll keep you,"

Eiri grins, leaning back down, before taking Kaname's hand and starting to tug him off. Kaname for this matter simply watches amusedly as confused whispers surround them, gossip starting up. His fingers lace with Eiri's. No doubt the senate will be standing in front of his room no later than today, but for now? For now, he'll just focus on Eiri.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname stares a bit blankly. Sometimes it's just too easy to forget that Eiri is a mere human; a child, at that. Her usually sharp wits make it easier to forget, but there are also times like this, in which it honestly smacks him in the face.

"What... are you doing...?" He questions slowly. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he'd though that Eiri was about... this.

"Shhhhh," Eiri hushes him, her narrowed eyes on the TV in front of her as her and Miyako play Mario Kart. Miyako appears to be winning; the pro of having a gamer brother. Nevertheless, Eiri refuses to give off.

Well. At least now Kaname knows why Eiri had dropped by with a bag while dragging Miyako a long, and why she'd gone, "We came to play~" with her eyes on the common room TV.

Vampires are sending the two awkward looks, but don't say a word due to Kaname's presence being there.

Well, most vampires send them awkward looks. "Oh~ That looks like fun," Takuma grins, seating himself on a nearby couch. "Can I play?"

"Sure," Eiri says, mirroring Takuma's grin without taking her eyes off of the screen. The round is almost over anyway.

Kaname sighs, sitting back in his chair as he watches dully. On one hand, he'd like to tell them to occupy a TV in the day dorms, but on the other... Well, sometimes it's nice, to see a different side of the person he loves, so he'll let it go right now; curse words included.

Besides. Some of the words are fairly creative.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

When Eiri baits people, she tends to use words, to get what she wants, to achieve the desired results. Sharp grins and harsh words; her tongue really is something to be reckoned with.

However, this is also why she can't deal well with the way Kaname always baits her, so different from how she deals with people, and yet just as effective.

"Ung, can you stop -staring- at me like that?" Eiri scowls, placing her hands on her hips in an annoyed manner.

Kaname doesn't respond in words, but the way in which he doesn't look away, gives a clear answer to that. Nevertheless, Eiri is a stubborn person, and simply turns her back to Kaname. There, now she can't see.

... Childish? Yes. Wasted effort? That, too, because she can feel his eyes on her, and it's all sorts of annoying. Nevertheless she doesn't move, a tense silence stretching (well, from her side. Kaname seems just fine waiting).

Finally, she breaks the silence, because he has more patience than her and she really has better things to do than to stand here and be stared at in an unsexy way, for the rest of the day.

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm asking you," Kaname says. His tone doesn't betray anything, and Eiri realizes another mistake in turning her back to Kaname; she can't read him this way. Damnit.

"And so?" Eiri pulls a face, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning her weight on one hip.

"And so, I'll wait for a positive answer," The line is delivered pleasantly enough, but Eiri is fairly sure she can hear an unsaid 'even if we have to stand here until you grow wrinkles from old age'.

That... is fairly disturbing. And not something Eiri looks forward to. Now, why doesn't she just up and walk off? Because she really doesn't want to give Kaname the satisfaction. 'Bastard,'

Besides, at that time, the current topic won't even be relevant.

Ten more minutes pass by, with neither side caving, before Eiri finally throws her hands up with a groan and a, "Fine! I'll be your date," she says the word like it's a curse "on the Valentines dance! Geeze!" She groans, before storming off.

She doesn't even need to look back at Kaname to know that he is most definitely smirking in victory. She groans, reaching up and covering her face, feeling strangely embarrassed. 'Bastard,'

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname will admit (to himself, that is) that Miira gives him mixed feelings.

On one end, she is the living proof that another man has gotten to Eiri before him; gotten to know her, everything about her, every inch - a life spent together, no matter how short that life was for Eiri and Vayne.

On the other end, her eyes are just like Eiri's, only a bit bigger, rounder - more innocent. They hold a light that Eiri's eyes have lost, that Kaname would love to see in them. In a way, he can like this, even though it's not the same.

And besides, hair-pulling aside, the child is definitely adorable.

"Kame!" Miira declares happily, giving yet another yank at the strands of Kaname's hair.

Yes... Hair pulling aside for sure. He honestly hopes that his and Eiri's child won't be like this, when they finally conceive one. Speaking of which - his eyes shift to Eiri who is moving around the room, picking up scattered around toys.

Kaname wonders what Eiri will be like pregnant; mood swings? She already has those. Snarky? Already there. Cravings? Nothing particularly new either.

"By any chance," his voice is smooth, and Kaname's brain obviously stopped thinking "Are you pregnant?"

Neither ever mentions the way Kaname got felled by a My Little Pony plush.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

**A pretty fast update~**

**But eh, I wanted some light-hearted drabbles xD**

**As always, check out my DeviantArt (Golden-Hourglass, or grab the link from my profile) for plenty of pictures of Eiri (and, err, everyone else xD )**


	5. Chapter 5

"If we'd be a story, we'd be a fairy tale,"

Kaname glances at Eiri, who is watching TV while sitting on the ground and leaning back against the couch, rather than next to him and leaning against him as he prefers. Something about distractions. Psh, whatever.

A fairy tale - Kaname's mind traces back to the drama that had lead up to them getting at this point. The fights, the arguments. Aren't fairy tales all fluffy and stuff? Personally, Kaname would call it a drama, more than a fairy tale. "I see," he murmurs, his eyes on the girl who is still watching the TV. "How do you percieve that?" Kaname asks, though he's only a breath away from asking how that thought even came to mind, what with the rated horror movie that is playing on the TV right now, no doubt banned in various countries for good reasons (he might be a vampire, but some things are just...)

"Because," Eiri finally tears her eyes away from the TV long enough to toss Kaname a grin that makes Kaname feel warm inside, "I got the prince in the end~"

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname Kuran can honestly say that he has never had a snowball in his face - up until now. And he is not sure what to make of it, either. The snow slowly slides down his blank face, some flakes sticking to his lashes as he blinks slowly, before his eyes focus on Eiri, who is standing a bit away.

"Yo, Kuran," She greets cheerfully, cheeks flushed with the cold and a grin on her lips. Behind her, Miyako smiles sheepishly, in the middle of making a snowman.

Kaname sighs. He should've expected the cold onslaught. "Good afternoon, Eiri, Miyako," he greets, inclining his head slightly.

The snow is thick on the ground, and up ahead other students are playing in the snow as well. These two, however... Eiri had no doubt leapt over the moon dorm gates again while carrying Miyako (a thing that actually worries Kaname a bit, as they could've slipped on the snow and gotten hurt) and decided to make the untarnished snow of the Moon Dorms their territory.

Well, Kaname can understand that, at least. Other than a few strange looks from night class members who happened to be awake and glancing outside, the two are left in relative peace due to Eiri's association with him.

Kaname is only outside because he'd felt them, and wondered why they lingered outside, rather than come inside as they usually do.

"It appears you two are having..." Kaname tries to search for the right word, "Fun," Is this fun? How is playing out in something cold and wet, fun?

"Yep," Eiri chuckles "Come play with us,"

Kaname raises an eyebrow at this. He's a Pureblood, why would he play in the snow? "I think not," He shakes his head, before turning around to go back to sleep - before finding himself face down in the snow, Eiri on his back.

He hadn't expected that. Should he have expected that? Yes. Yes he should've. But in his defense- who actually tackles Kaname-freaking-Kuran into the snow? Eiri does, that's who.

Eiri's breath is hot on Kaname's ear as she murmurs, "It wasn't a question,"

Kaname doesn't bother suppressing a sigh. Great.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You're like a mamma duck, followed by ducklings,"

Kaname quietly stares at Eiri, ignoring the way how Ruka tenses up in the near distance, and the way Aidou chokes on his spit, before Kain pats the blonde's back.

"... Come again?" Kaname asks, furrowing his brow lightly. Did he just get called a...?

"You heard me," Eiri says, tossing the brunette a cheeky grin.

Kaname stares at Eiri for a few seconds. "And what would you be?" He asks, in the end.

"Mm..." Eiri takes a second to think, before the grin widens. "The cat that's ready to pounce?"

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Are you, uhm... dating?"

"Yes."

"No."

Miyako looks at Kaname and Eiri, a confused expression on her face. They look like they're dating, whenever they're together. Kaname certainly seems to think so. Eiri on the other hand...

Kaname raises an eyebrow at Eiri, wordlessly demanding an explanation for the answer she has given Miyako.

Eiri huffs, crossing her arms over her chest as she turns her head away stubbornly, wordlessly telling Kaname to shove it.

"I... see...?" Miyako mumbles awkwardly as the tension rises. Quietly, oh so quietly, she starts to move away from the two as the tension gets unbearable for the redhead. She swallows heavily. 'Good luck...' she mentally says, not quite sure who the thought is directed to, before she quickly scurries off, back to hers and Eiri's dorm room.

The silence stretches, and unlike most times Eiri doesn't look like she'll break it in this case. Kaname clears his throat. "I was under the impression that we are," he says, voice calm. He's hiding his annoyance well.

"Yeah, well, we're not," Eiri says flatly.

Kaname raises an eyebrow, his annoyance fed by the confusion that's starting to grow. "How are we not?" They spend time together, go on dates, and have plenty of intimate moments. How are they -not- in a relationship?

"We're not together," Eiri starts to explain in a tone that implies that she's talking to a child. Kaname's annoyance rises "because I haven't asked you out yet,"

Ah, right. Kaname supposes that modern day girls like getting things confirmed. So tiring. In the past it would've been enough to simply act as if you're in a relationship. Where have those good times gone? He suppresses a sigh, "Then, would you like to-"

"No,"

Miffed at both the interruption and the clear rejection, Kaname sends Eiri a faintly annoyed look. "Pardon?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Eiri smirks up at him, placing a hand on her hip. "We're not together, because -I- haven't asked -you- out,"

Kaname wants to pinch the bridge of his nose, but he refrains, since they're in public. He'll head butt a wall when he's back in his room. "Then, by all means," he says pleasantly enough, through gritted teeth, "go ahead,"

"Oh, I'm not doing it now," Eiri grins cheerfully. "You'll see when I do it."

Kaname's eye twitches lightly, an involuntary reaction. This person... "I suppose I'll just have to wait then,"

"That's right," Eiri chuckles, leaning up and brushing her lips over Kaname's, "You'll just have to wait,"

"Perhaps I should make you wait until then as well," Kaname says dully, breaking the light kiss.

"Hm~ Want to see who will cave first, then?" Eiri chuckles.

Kaname's lips twitch lightly. "I'm very patient," he says simply.

Eiri's lips twist into her usual grin as she leans back, "We'll see," she chuckles before turning and moving away, back into her dorms.

Kaname sighs. Why again, does he put up with this person?

He watches as Eiri glances back over her shoulder, before she grins and raises her hand in a wave.

A faint smile grows on Kaname's lips as he turns and walks off to retreat to his own room, his earlier annoyance melting. Ah, right. That's why.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Here, happy birthday,"

Kaname takes the card gingerly, looking it over. It's a fairly generic card, and the back says [One year more and less doesn't matter anymore, right? - xxx Eiri ]

"Thank you," He smiles slightly at Eiri who plops herself down on his bed with the ease of someone who has done so many times before, placing the card on his dresser gently. It's a simple card, and normally wouldn't mean anything, but it's from this person, so-

"You can stop ogling the card now," Eiri snorts.

Kaname shifts his eyes to her, "I was merely admiring your present," he chuckles softly.

"Then you're looking the wrong way, you know?" Eiri smirks when Kaname's eye brow raises slightly in mild confusion. "Because, your -actual- present..." she reaches up, slowly unbuttoning the top button of her shirt, then the next- "Isn't going anywhere alllll day,"

Kaname's lips twist into something that can almost be called a grin, a simple flick of the wrist closing and locking the door as he advances towards the bed. Now that's more like it.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

**Alright!**

**Been a while since I uploaded a drabble set, but I was a bit stuck on one of the drabbles, so... xD;;**

**I was wondering - since I upload a variety of genres when it comes to drabbles, what kind do you guys prefer to see? Do you want to see light, happy drabbles? Do you want to see some more darker drabbles? Do you want to see general drabbles? Do you want to keep seeing mixes of anything and everything? Let me know! ^^**

**Also, don't forget to check out my DeviantArt account; golden-hourglass deviantart com for Kaname and Eiri art~ The proper link is in my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

He watches her quietly through his window - watches as she laughs at something said by another person, retaliating with her own words. A slightly somber smile appears on his lips when Kaname realizes that soon, very soon, her grin will likely be dampened, as is the case with all purebloods. Soon, he will awaken her. Soon...

He places a hand against his window, and downstairs Eiri glances around, feeling eyes on her, though her human sight doesn't allow for her to see the distance to Kaname's window at the moon dorms.

Kaname's eyes close gently. Soon, they'll be together forever... But can he really surround himself with the person who smells of the man who murdered his 'parents', forever...?

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"So, this one... And this one... Ah! Can't forget this one... Oh, hold this one too, okay?"

Kaname smiles as if he isn't currently in the middle of a woman's clothing store, his arms filled with clothing of all sorts, but on the inside he wonders why Eiri didn't accept his offer of sending Aidou with her.

Of course, that isn't to say that Kaname doesn't appreciate being able to spend time around Eiri (and of her own offering, too), but he can honestly think of things other than shopping that he'd rather do in broad day light. Like sleep.

That, and Eiri really does -shop-. By now two hours have trickled by, and Kaname lost track of what shops they did and didn't visit about half an hour ago, especially with the 12 bags that would have been surrounding him, if not for Seiren constantly going back and forth to bring them to his rooms (yes, his, because after all this he thinks he deserves a bit of cuddle time with Eiri, in bed).

Kaname is pulled out of his musings when his vision temporarily goes dark, a hat being placed on his head, the rim hiding his vision. Funny, he didn't think Eiri wore hats? The sound of a camera snapping makes more sense, and it's with a slight feeling of dread that Kaname flicks his wrist, activating his pureblood powers. The hat flies into his hand, and Kaname can see the pink... monstrosity that is the 'hat'. It is pink, with flowers and feathers and plastic gems all over it.

Dully, Kaname glances up to look at Eiri. "... Really?" He asks with a slight sigh.

Eiri, who had been trying to keep in her laughter, lets out a snort. "Really," she grins. "I think it suits you, really,"

"Then, perhaps I should wear it?" Kaname muses.

He's never seen Eiri look quite as dumbfounded, as when he puts the hat back on his head, and he has to say - seeing that expression feels VERY good.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Eiri has always liked leaving marks on whomever she spent the night with; biting, scratching - she has dealt and received plenty of both. It adds a sense of excitement to the ordeal, in her opinion.

However, there is one person who she's always refraining from biting; Kaname Kuran. In his case, there isn't a sense of excitement, but a sense of danger - like a single drop of his blood will change her life forever.

So she refrains, every time they spend the night together, regardless of the way how Kaname teasingly brings his shoulder near her lips, fully aware of her oral habits. She ignores the urge to draw his blood and to see where it brings her, just as she ignores the way Kaname's eyes are always a bit sad when they finish, and she resisted yet again.

Whatever will happen when his blood will touch her tongue - Eiri is sure she isn't yet ready for that.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname thought it was a good idea to invite Eiri to one of his estates that is placed a bit further in the country. The limo won't take too long; only 4 hours or so. What he'd forgotten, was that Eiri gets bored easily, and a bored Eiri tends to result in a childish Eiri, resulting in...

"I spy with my little eye, something... blue," Eiri muses.

"By any chance," Kaname suppresses a sigh. "The sky?"

"Amazing! That's like the 17th time you got that right!" Eiri says in mock-excitement.

"That would be because that's the 17th time you picked the sky," Kaname says, voice gentle as he adds, "in a row," Honestly? He doesn't know if he should be amused or annoyed by now. He feels a mixture of both.

"How much longer is left?" Eiri groans, dropping her head back.

Kaname checks his watch, "Three and a half hours," Only half an hour has passed? Oh God, maybe he should've taken her there with Pureblood speed instead, and simply let the limo deliver their bags... No, limo brings certain comfort, and Kaname still has the paperwork that he's being kept from doing.

"Haa... I spy with my little eye... Something blue,"

Kaname closes his eyes. "The sky?" He asks, again.

"You're so good at this game!" Eiri grins.

This time Kaname really does sigh. He has all these amazing powers to his disposal... why not one that lets him speed up time!?

Eiri watches Kaname from the corner of her eyes, watching the slight slump in his shoulders, the slight tenseness of the corners of his lips; he lasted longer than she thought he would. Saeki only lasted three rounds. Her chuckle makes Kaname open his eyes again, and their wine colored gazes clash.

"Amused, I see?" Kaname murmurs, realizing that Eiri had been baiting them all this time.

Whoops, busted. "Maybe a little," Eiri admits, letting her grin show freely.

"I can't say I share the feeling," Kaname says dully. He'll just work on his paperwork now. After this small ordeal, Eiri can just stare at the roof of the limo for the next ten minutes, and-

Kaname's train of thought stops when Eiri's foot brushes against his leg, creeping higher, higher...

"Then," Eiri purrs out as she leans closer, smirk on her lips. "Let's find an activity that'll amuse us -both-, hm?" her tone is nothing short of suggestive as she nuzzles his cheek lightly with her lips.

What was Kaname thinking about again? Oh yes, her remembers now, as he lowers Eiri back onto the seat, hovering over her. Eiri can spend the next three and a half hours staring up at him, as they make the limo rock.

The driver is lucky to have headphones.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

The room is dark; the bed is soft, Kaname rolls over- only to find that he can't. Someone is clinging to him. His eyes snap open, easily adjusting to the darkness almost immediately.

Silver hair is sprawled over his chest, Eiri's arms wrapped around his waist, their legs entwined. Her face is relaxed, void of her usual amused grin or taunting smirk, her breathing even and deep.

A soft smile grows on Kaname's lips. For once, she stayed.

Carefully, as to not wake her, Kaname's arm wraps around Eiri's body and he closes his eyes to return to sleep.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

**For the confused readers; since Eiri is Rido's daughter, Kaname's blood will awaken her Pureblood side~ And Eiri has no intention of that ever happening xD**

**Thanks to everyone who commented / PMd to answer last chapter's question! If you haven't yet, and would like to, feel free to let me know your preferences! ^^**

**As usual; check my DeviantArt golden-hourglass for art related to Kaname and Eiri (and various others), and my youtube Moonlit Theft for Vampire Knight AMVs, mostly featuring Kaname and Eiri~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, just a bit more, sugar. What do you say?" The guy grins, stumbling a bit as he walks after Eiri.

"Not a chance~" Eiri chuckles, walking on easily enough. Maybe she should slam a tree into him? Probably.

Fingers grasp onto her wrist, the touch hard enough to bruise a regular human, and Eiri comes to a stop. He did not- yes, yes he did. She turns to the guy to give him a piece of her mind before an arm wraps around her waist, a familiar warm hand landing on top of her head protectively.

Kaname's eyes glow as he levels the drunken male with a glare. How dare he? He should kill him - but the curious looks and the whispers around them stop that plan. The male is a human, not a vampire. Kaname can't kill him... yet.

"If you ever come near her again..." His velvety voice is dark in thinly veiled anger. It's enough to sober up the male enough for him to widen his eyes in fear.

Kaname hides his satisfaction at the reaction well, "Now leave, before I change my mind on letting you go,"

The male doesn't need to hear this twice, turning tail and rushing off.

Eiri sweatdrops as the hand on her head moves a bit, stroking her hair, the arm around her waist loosening but not disappearing. "Were you scared?" Kaname murmurs, tilting his head down to murmurs into Eiri's ear.

Eiri snorts. As if? "I totally had that," She says.

Kaname suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. Barely. "Of course you did," he finally drops his hold on Eiri, straightening up.

Eiri turns around to face Kaname. "I did!" She protests, placing a hand on her hip, puffing up her cheek.

Kaname merely smiles slightly, before he turns and starts to walk off.

"Oiii, what's that look for?" Eiri complains, setting chase. "Kuraannnnnn...!"

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

He draws her body closer, their eyes burning red with desire, her chest touching his. He can hear someone breathing hard, but at this point he's not sure if it's him, or her.

"Eiri..."

Her voice is but a whisper on his breath, and the girl's eyes widen-

Kaname's fangs sink into her neck and Ruka grasps onto Kaname's shoulders tightly, and Ruka swallows hard. It's only because he doesn't want to bite -that person-, that Kaname comes to her... But for now, that's fine. If she can sate Kaname's thirst even the slightest...

Her arms wrap around him as he tries to pretend that it's not the Noble's blood he is tasting right now, that it is not the Noble that is currently holding him.

Unfortunately, Ruka's blood does nothing to satisfy his everlasting thirst for Eiri.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"How about, next time, I plan the date?" Eiri suggests, and Kaname raises an eyebrow.

"Are you unsatisfied?" He asks. How could she be? No one has ever been unsatisfied with his dates!

"Kuran, we're on a rowboat that Aidou is rowing. What kind of weird three-way date -is- this?"

Kaname doesn't understand why Eiri includes Aidou into the date. She can just ignore him, right? Besides, who else will row? Her? -Him-?

Well, he supposes if it makes her happy...

Kaname sighs. "Would you like me to throw him overboard then?"

Aidou's eyes widen, and Eiri grins. "Definitely,"

"Kaname-sa-"

SPLASH

"Satisfied now?" Kaname asks dully, as he takes the rows. He can't let Eiri do it, now can he?

Eiri grins a bit sadistically as she watches Aidou break surface a few meters away, spluttering indignantly. "Very,"

Aidou really, REALLY doesn't like it when Kaname plans their dates.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Annoyed, Eiri tugs down her shirt a bit more. Nope, still not long enough to pretend it's a dress, and she -really- needs to leave soon. The amused Pureblood that is watching from the sofa from the corner of his eyes as he pretends to be doing paperwork, isn't helping.

"Kuran, stop pretending you're busy, and help me find my clothes," Eiri complains.

Kaname's lips twitch. "Isn't this fine?" He asks, a chuckle slipping out, regardless of his best interests to stifle it.

Eiri's eye twitches a bit, and then she grins, shifting her weight onto one leg, hand on her hip. "Maa~" She says in an easy going tone that kills Kaname's chuckle easily enough "Only if you want me to go outside like this~?"

Ung. Kaname does not, in fact, prefer that. And Eiri knows that, "I believe you may find your underwear on the lamp,"

Eiri furrows her brow, "What the," she mutters, looking up, spotting the red and black lace immediately. "Why'd you throw it -there-?" She complains.

Kaname's lips twitch again. "You weren't complaining when I did it,"

Eiri's cursing only draws forth a new chuckle.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Guhhh I'm soooo sorry about the delay!

About a month ago I underwent eyelaser surgery, so I was unable to get any writing or drawing done for this time!

Things are healing up nicely though, and I figured I'd celebrate with some drabbles! =D

Some of the drabbles are based on drawings, which can be found on my DeviantArt; golden-houglass . deviantart . com

The link is also in my profile~


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you scared a fish will try to eat you?" Eiri's voice is teasing as she slides her dress down, allowing it to pool at her feet.

Kaname watches her from where he is standing, allowing his eyes to freely roam over Eiri's body. The moonlight illuminates her well, reflecting off of her silver hair and practically making her pale skin look like its glowing. She'd be flawless, if not for the scars of bite marks littering her skin, and the ragged looking scar at the base of her spine. Nevertheless, Kaname thinks she's the most beautiful person he has ever come across, imperfections included.

Soon enough, Eiri's undergarments join the dress on the floor, her feet standing on the soft green glass that looks practically black in the darkness. The only sounds in the air are those of the forest they are in, and the occasional bubble caused by a fish coming too close to the surface of the clear lake they are at.

A slight splash is heard as Eiri slides into the water, swimming all the way to the middle of the lake before turning to Kaname, drops of water sliding down her skin as she looks at Kaname through half-lidded eyes.

Eiri's lips curve into a smirk and she raises a hand, beckoning Kaname with a crooked finger. "Come," she tilts her head to the side, looking much like a queen, drawing closer her subject.

Kaname chuckles slightly at the command. Even Purebloods revere him, and yet, here is a person who is telling him to get naked with her and hop into a lake. Still, with the way her eyes are looking at him, Kaname would follow her even if she'd lead him straight to hell.

His clothing joins hers on the grass before he enters the water, so that he can properly drown himself in her.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Maa, even though you say you want to give me the world, if it's something like that, I'm fully capable of getting it with my own two hands," Eiri snorts, leaning back against Kaname lazily, as they watch the night sky from atop the cliff he transported them to.

Kaname doesn't respond, he merely smiles one of his unreadable smiles. Those smiles always make Eiri want to bully him; she doesn't like not knowing what's going on inside his head.

"Instead, maybe I want your heart?" Eiri teases, reaching out for Kaname's chest, almost as if she is about to dig her hand into the flesh and gauge out the beating organ.

A chuckle escapes Kaname's lips as he intercepts Eiri's hand with his own, lacing their fingers together. "I'm afraid that is impossible... as you already have that," He murmurs, smiling that unreadable smile again, before he pulls Eiri in for an impromptu dance, moving to music that only he can hear.

"Corny," Eiri snickers, easily moving along with him.

Kaname's smile doesn't falter, "Very much so,"

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Is it done yet?" Kaname asks, raising an eyebrow curiously. It looks good, it smells better.

"I told you, right? It's still cooling," Eiri snorts, leaning back against the counter with her arms over her chest.

When Kaname had first told her that he'd never had apple pie before, she'd thought he was joking, but when he hadn't chuckled when she'd laughed, she'd realized that he hadn't been. Nothing to it - she simply took over the kitchen in the Moon Dorms for the moment, (Kaname's presence sending the cooks running) and baked one. At the moment, a highly curious Kaname Kuran is currently staring at an apple pie that is cooling.

"It smells nice," He compliments, sending a quick glance at the clock to see how much time is left.

"Yeah? It'll taste even better," Eiri promises, an easy going grin on her lips.

"I'm sure," Kaname smiles faintly. It'll be the first thing she made him; he can't wait to try it. The fact that it doesn't look nor smell like anything Yuuki has made is a huge bonus.

Finally, the pie has cooled enough, and Eiri cuts them both a piece.

Kaname holds his plate for a moment, fork posed to strike as he simply admires the piece. It's sagging a little, because it's still a bit too early to eat it (he'll ignore that though, because Eiri simply decided it was good to eat after Kaname asked for the seventh time if it was done yet. Besides, even imperfection is perfect, if made by the person he loves). Up close, it smells even better than it had on the counter.

"You know, it's not going to poison you. Though if it -does- kill you, somehow, I'm definitely selling the recipe to hunters,"

Kaname glances up and realizes that while he'd been staring at the pie, Eiri had been staring at him, no doubt wondering if he'd like what she made him. A smile pulls at his lips. 'Adorable,' he thinks, and then he takes the first bite.

It's good. Great, even. It's definitely something he can eat more often.

"And?" Eiri asks, hiding her anxiousness well, but not well enough that it escapes Kaname's notice.

He could tease her now, but he decides he won't. "It's great," He smiles.

Relieve is clear in Eiri's eyes before she grins. "Told you," She finally takes a bite of her own slice.

Kaname takes another bite, trying not to think of how many other guys she baked the pie for.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Uwaa~ You look just like a princess~" Eiri snickers.

Kaname tries hard not to let his already forced smile falter. Not only did Miira yank his hair a considerate amount, she also put flowers on his head, calling it a crown. It's fairly hard not to move his head in a way that will make the flowers fall out, but he manages, somehow. Besides, if he does move he might risk upsetting Eiri's daughter; Eiri will be very unhappy with him if that happens.

Still, does she -have- to taunt him like this?

Yes, yes she does.

"You should give me a curtsey when you wake up," Eiri chuckles before bowing like a prince as she takes Kaname's hand and raises it to her lips. "My lady~"

"ady~" Miira repeats, clapping her tiny hands excitedly.

Kaname merely smiles. That's okay. He'll get Eiri back for this when Miira's visit is over and they are once again alone on his bed. Or the desk. Or the wall. Or anywhere, really. Either way, revenge will definitely be had...

Eiri ignores the foreboding feeling she suddenly gets... Must be her imagination.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Do you know what goes through my mind, every time I see you with others?" Kaname murmurs, his hand brushing over Eiri's cheek as he smiles down at her, his eyes glowing crimson.

Eiri is frozen in place; her eyes slightly wide as she stares back. This isn't Kaname- not the usual Kaname, at least. Not the Kaname who she taunts and who taunts her back. This is a Kaname who looks like he might kill her if she says the wrong thing. Like he'll rip her apart limb for limb, just to keep her by his side.

"I always think that, if you'd have no more arms, and no more legs, you'd be unable to run into another man's arms, ever again," Kaname murmurs, before his eyebrows lower slightly as he looks upon Eiri sadly. "Why do you make me think these things, Eiri?" He wraps his arms around the still girl, drawing her close, his grip tight. "Why must you always seek comfort with others, even though you are aware of my feelings of you?"

Eiri gasps a bit- not due to the words, but because of the tight grip. It's pressing down on her ribs, making it hard for her to breathe-

Her monstrous strength comes in handy as she shoves Kaname hard, stumbling out of his tight hold. Her hand connects with his cheek, the red mark fading from his slightly tan skin almost immediately as she gasps for air, her lungs burning.

"You're insane,"

Kaname merely smiles, and a shiver goes down Eiri's spine as Kaname steps forwards, his glowing eyes not leaving her for even a second. "Only because you made me this way,"

Eiri really should've known better than to tease a Pureblood.

* * *

About time for some new drabbles to pop up~  
Cute drabble, cute drabble, cute drabble, cute drabble, dark drabble

Yeahhhh xDDDDD  
Got some inspiration for some of these from a friend of mine~  
If anyone has some ideas for future drabbles, I'm always open for suggestions! ^^  
As always, art can be found on my DeviantArt account, to which the link can be found on my Profile. For those who don't want to check there, the DA is Golden-Hourglass Deviantart com  
Hope to hear of you! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Let go," Eiri's voice is one of complaints as she tries to weasel out of Kaname's arms.

The Pureblood chuckles softly, pulling the girl's bare body back against his, his grip increasing. "I can't possibly let go of you," he murmurs, his breath landing on Eiri's ticklish neck, drawing a shiver from her.

"Uwaa... Stop that," Eiri snorts, pushing Kaname's face back just a bit.

"Does it bother you?" Kaname murmurs, smiling slightly against the fingers that are covering his lips.

"Who wouldn't be bothered by having a Pureblood at their necks," Eiri asks in a dry tone, shaking her head a bit. Or, in her case; any vampire. Anywhere else is fine, but not her neck. Not anymore.

Kaname doesn't say anything, merely keeps his smile, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. Even now he can feel his fangs throbbing to sink into the other's neck. To push back the hair and to lavish the pale skin with all the attention his mouth can muster.

He releases his hold on Eiri, who wastes no time in slipping out.

"Using your shower~" Eiri waves over her shoulder, not looking back.

Kaname merely lays back again, soaking up her the slight warmth left behind in the bed that still smells of her. One day, for sure, his fangs will pierce her skin. But, until then, he'll have to wait...

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Uwaa..." Eiri pulls a face when, upon landing over the wall and back on school property, she is faced with Kaname, who is leaning against a tree. Her heart skips a beat, though Eiri ignores that. She doesn't like him. No matter what her heart says.

Kaname doesn't say anything, and nothing shows on his face. Unconsciously, Eiri shifts so that her bloodied hand is behind her body, out of Kaname's sight, slight blood coating it from the bite marks she'd acquired barely an hour ago.

"Sup?" Eiri asks in her usual easy going tone, trying to lighten the mood some.

Another moment passes in which Kaname doesn't speak, his eyes boring into Eiri's. Normally their eyes are the same wine red color, but right now Kaname's eyes have a slightly crimson sheen to them.

"Must you always test me so?" Kaname murmurs. He hates it when Eiri goes out, letting vampires drink her for what he considers pocket money. She knows he hates it, too. And yet...?

"Maa... Maybe?" Eiri's tone is light as she tosses Kaname a disarming grin; it doesn't work.

When Kaname's expression stays the same, Eiri clears her throat a bit awkwardly. "Well, good night~" She turns and walks off, leaving behind Kaname, who continues to lean against the tree, his eyes the only thing that move as he watches her walk off, before they narrow.

Should he ever encounter a vampire that smells of Eiri's blood?

Hah...

That'd be something.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname's eyes are slightly narrowed, watching from the window as Eiri has her arms wrapped around a male student in the distance, her lips on the male's neck.

It's annoying, aggravating; she knows of Kaname's affection towards her, and while she denies it, they both know that Eiri feels the same way, and yet...?

He watches as Eiri's lips meet those of the male student.

Cracks appear in the window, creating a webbed structure, Kaname's eyes burning a bright crimson.

He wonders, does Eiri know that he is standing here, watching? She might; she always seems to know where he is, and always seems to feel his gaze on her. And yet, that never stops her from lavishing others with attention, no doubt to mess with his head.

A small smile twists the corners of Kaname's lips upwards, a terrifying sight when coupled with the glowing eyes.

Eiri really should know better than to push a Pureblood beyond his limits...

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

It's glorious, the feeling one gets when they are able to twist a Pureblood around their finger. And not just any Pureblood, but the most important one of all; Kaname Kuran.

Eiri can't help but feel a sadistic satisfaction every time she makes him furrow his brow, makes his expression go just a tad above miserable. It's almost as good as the way his face contorts in pleasure, his mask broken, as their bodies melt together on his bed.

The more he falls for her, the more she sees of the him behind his mask, and the more she wants to push him to his limits.

She never even knew she had this kind of desire; she's always liked playing with guys, seeing how far she can push them, but Kaname is new, interesting, exciting... and Eiri really just wants to see what happens when he is pushed over the edge.

She licks her lips slowly. She's sure the expression he'll make will be most beautiful...

But, be careful what you wish for.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"If you show me a face like that..." Kaname murmurs, drawing closer to the girl who is captured against the wall, stuck in between his arms. She looks ready to bolt. "I don't know what I'll do,"

Regardless of her best effort to look strong, a slight shiver runs over Eiri's spine, her eyes widening just a fraction, throat closed up.

Kaname can't blame her. Towering over her with glowing eyes; he definitely looks scary. A wry smile pulls at his lips. "Did that scare you?"

"No," Her response is too fast; voice just a pitch too high. It's a lie, and she knows that he knows, but it's a lie she'll stick with.

"Don't worry," Kaname murmurs. "It scares me, too," His eyes slowly trail down her face, to her neck. Though her hair conceals them well enough, he can still see parts of the roughly made bite marks on her neck. He digs his fingers into the stone wall like it's nothing, his eyes pulsing. He wants to bite over them, make the scars disappear and trade them in for his own. To own every bit of -

... wall?

Kaname pushes himself away from the wall, watching as Eiri quickly disappears into the distance, having ducked out from under his arm. He smiles, watching her figure fade. "If you didn't want me to scare you," he murmurs, even though there is no one around to hear "You shouldn't have made me fall for you," He chuckles softly, before turning away and making his way back to his room.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

**The darker drabbles seem to be fairly popular, so I decided to toss a few of them in this set~**

**... I should probably add some lighthearted drabbles in the next set to make up for that xD;;;;**


	10. Chapter 10

[g2g bbl]

When Kaname received the text message after a surprisingly interesting text conversation with Eiri, he at first thought she was either drunk, or kidnapped, or in some other sort of distress. Because surely that's a code for 'I'm in danger, come and save me', right?

Only it wasn't, and Kaname is fairly glad that Takuma got to him before he got to Eiri, and that the laughing blonde saved him the humiliation of appearing like some dark savior, just because Eiri had to go help Miyako out with her homework.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

His fingers touch the glass lightly, his wine colored eyes peering out of the window through the harsh rays of sun, his gaze resting on the silver haired girl who is outside, talking and laughing with the blonde male next to her.

Kaname is fully aware of the way Takuma watches him from the corner of his eyes, but he doesn't pay attention to him. Takuma won't say anything. He knows better.

Tiredly, Kaname rests his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes.

She walks in the sun; he roams with the moon...

But soon, they'll live in the same time...

His fangs ache.

Soon, she will join him at his side.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You should really eat more," Kaname says, his voice a smooth murmur.

Eiri glances at him, halfway in biting her lunch; an apple. She clears her throat a bit at the way he's staring at her, lowering the apple. "You know," She says in a dry tone. "I eat a lot easier without you staring at me as I chew," she says.

Kaname can't help but smile slightly, even though he doesn't really feel like smiling right now. As always, she eats far too little. His eyes shift to the extensive lunch that he had the chefs prepare for her, virtually untouched.

"Is the food not to your liking?" He asks.

"Mm? The food is great," Eiri says with a casual shrug.

Kaname glances back at Eiri again, wordlessly demanding why she doesn't actually -eat- it if it's so great. She's so tiny compared to him, so fragile... Like she'll shatter in his hands if he touches her, even though he knows that someone who can uproot a tree and sling it around hardly counts as fragile.

"Relax," Eiri grins lazily before lightly touching her stomach, before dropping her hand again with a shrug. "I just don't eat much~"

Kaname doesn't reply, simply watches her a moment longer before looking away again, at the sunset that is going on in front of them.

Eiri briefly glances down at her stomach, before letting herself drop to the side, leaning heavily against Kaname's side.

Kaname glances down at her, not showing his surprise, but when Eiri doesn't say anything, he simply smiles slightly, wrapping an arm around Eiri's shoulders. As long as she's healthy, he supposes its fine...

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Don't go," Eiri's eyes are a bit wide as she holds onto Kaname's arm; wide and haunted.

Quietly, Kaname places his hand atop of hers, before wrapping his arms around her. "I won't," He says, closing his eyes as he rests his chin on the top of her head.

Eiri lets out a small sound that Kaname is ready to call a whimper.

Quietly, Kaname runs his fingers through Eiri's hair. The nightmares are getting more frequent, the once-locked memory of when Eiri was still a vampire is slowly coming back to her.

'It won't be long now,' Kaname things, watching the girl who falls back asleep in his arms. 'Not long at all...'

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"You're a vampire," Kaname's voice comes out harsher than he intended, his jaw tense.

"Stop being stupid," Eiri snaps back, even as her eyes burn, a slight crimson hue to them in the semi-darkness. Her throat feels raw, painful. "Obviously I'm not," She scowls, her voice a bit raspy.

"Really?" Kaname's voice comes out slightly mocking in his annoyance. "Then why do you look so thirsty,"

Eiri grits her teeth, taking a step back when Kaname takes a step closer. "Vampires have fangs. I don't."

"Your mother is Shizuka Hio, a pureblood, just like me," Kaname continues, continuing to advance on Eiri. He doesn't like making her uncomfortable, and the way she is grasping at her throat, confused and hurt, is killing him. But he has to do this. She is so close to awakening...

"Your father," He stops there, not wanting to say the man's name "is another Pureblood. -You- are a Pureblood, just like me," He reaches out to touch Eiri's pale cheek, not showing his hurt when she flinches away from his touch. "Don't hurt yourself like this," He murmurs, his voice slightly melancholy. "I can make the pain go away,"

She smacks his hand away, her breathing a bit heavy. "Don't touch me,"

Kaname grabs her wrist, his long fingers wrapping around it firmly. "Eiri-"

He expects the kick she delivers to his knee. It doesn't do anything, doesn't even itch. Nevertheless he lets go of her wrist, watching as she turns and runs off. He'll let her go for today, to get her thoughts in order.

Tomorrow, however...

Not so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! I dare say we were in need of some light hearted drabbles by now~~  
SO! Here they are xD**

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Just so you know," Eiri says with a slight huff, "This is -not- a date,"

Kaname can't help but suppress the smile, "Of course it isn't," Dinner, movie, and currently a nice walk through the park as they take a detour back to the school.

"Just making sure you know," Eiri puffs up her cheek. She doesn't really do dates, and anything resembling a date? Well, surely that's a coincidence, right?

And yet, when Kaname takes Eiri's hand and laces their fingers, Eiri doesn't pull away, holding the pureblood king's hand just as tightly.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Her red dress flutters around her feet as he spins her easily enough, the music dull to their ears, the other people nonexistent.

Kaname's eyes are solidly on those of the shorter girl he's dancing with, their bodies moving together perfectly, and in the back of his mind Kaname is sure that they were meant to meet all along.

"What is it?" Eiri blinks, noticing the sudden smoldering look Kaname sends her.

"Nothing," The pureblood smiles down at her gently, tugging her just a bit closer to his body, her chest pressing against his rib cage. "Just thinking about what an excellent dancer you are,"

Eiri sends him a suspicious look before she simply snorts, shaking her head. "You're not too bad yourself, either," she teases.

Kaname's smile widens just a bit, "Good to know.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

"Nn..."

Kaname watches quietly as Eiri lays in her bed, her eyebrows knitted together, and small sounds of distress leaving her lips. He doesn't normally make it a habit of watching people sleep, but ever since he learned she's been having nothing but nightmares...

"Shh..." He gently runs his fingers through her hair, ignoring how sticky her face is on his fingers as his fingertips glow purple. He may not be able to give her dreams, but at least he can take her nightmares away.

He watches how her tensed up form relaxes slightly, her nightmares replaced by a comforting blackness. The whimpers die out, the only sound in the room being Miyako's sleepy mumbles about peanuts.

Kaname continues to run his fingers through Eiri's hair. "If I could take your pain away..." he murmurs before dropping his hand regretfully.

"Sleep well, Eiri,"

By the time Eiri opens her eyes, all traces of Kaname ever having been there are gone.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname smiles lightly at the sleeping form that remains on his bed. He's happy that Eiri had decided to spend the night more and more lately, even if that -does- mean that his bed is slowly but surely gaining more and more plush animals as time goes by.

He finishes up on tying his tie, ready for class. He could wake her up, get a kiss or two in, but he decides to let her sleep. Her stamina is absolutely monstrous, but he's certain that he exhausted her plenty. For a moment he considers giving her a chaste kiss on the lips, but he doesn't want to risk waking her, so he simply leaves her be as he quietly leaves to head down and guide the night class.

"You look like something good happened," Takuma chuckles when he sees Kaname. And smells like it, but he won't comment on that: he's long glad that Kaname had his room sound proofed.

"One might say that," Kaname says cryptically, and Takuma honestly wonders who Kaname thinks he's fooling.

The blonde simply chuckles, and goes on his way.

Kaname isn't surprised to find that Eiri is gone when he returns to his room, the classes being over. She probably woke up hours ago and decided she had more productive things to do other than linger about in Kaname's rooms (no matter how much Kaname disagrees with this notion).

He heads over to his wardrobe, tugging off his tie and opening his blazer on the way. Odd, he can pick up on Eiri's scent on the wardrobe...?

Opening it reveals the answer to the lingering question: one of his shirts is gone. Not just any shirt, but his favorite one.

"Silly girl..." he chuckles as he tries to imagine the short girl wearing his shirt; the sleeves would cover her hands, the collar would slide off of her shoulder, and the shirt would nearly reach her knees. Kaname thinks it'd look adorable. With a smile he simply grabs another shirt from the hanger.

He'll go and collect his shirt soon enough. Who knows? Maybe he'll even be able to convince her to wear it for him.

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

Kaname smiles faintly, his eyes closed as he feels Eiri's fingers run through his hair gently, his head on his lap. It's a nice day; a bit warm and slightly overcast, even though they're still seated in the shadows of a tree in the moon dorms court yard. The only sound around them is that of Eiri singing a few songs for Kaname in various languages; some of which he recognizes, some of which he doesn't (some of them evolved majorly compared to when he'd originally heard them, he finds it quite interesting)

He's content like this. Even if Eiri doesn't seem to want to admit they're together, it's obvious that she has feelings for him, and Kaname has never made it a point to hide his feelings for her. He's confident that one day she'll get over the event that stops her from announcing her feelings out loud.

But for now? He'll take everything that she feels comfortable giving him. And as the days go on, he is pleased to say that that's more and more.

Silence makes him open his eyes, looking up at the girl who is looking down at him with a pensive reaction.

"Is something the matter?" He asks, a little worried. Is his head getting too heavy for her lap? He hopes not; he's comfortable.

Eiri blinks as she snaps out of her thoughts, before she shakes her head. "Just thinking," she says, before looking back at the sky and resuming her song.

Kaname watches her a moment longer before he closes his eyes with another smile. Yes, he is confident he'll hear the words soon...

˙•٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠•˙

**As usual, if you want to see VK related art, check my DA: Golden-hourglass . deviantart . com**

**If you have anything you'd like to see in drabbles, just let me know! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Since yesterday was Eiri's birthday (July 23rd) I decided it was high time for an update~!  
I also decided to add in whether things are Human or Vampire Eiri, and titles - this way things will be easier for you to keep track of, I hope.  
I later plan to go back to my other chapters and do the same there ^^

**[ ● Verse: Human!Eiri ● Jealousy ●]**

Eiri purses her lips together, her fingers drumming over the arm rest of her chair. She doesn't like Ruka. _At all_. In fact, she can list around 20 or so reasons within the span of a single minute and all of them would be _very_ legit in Eiri's opinion.

Kaname's smile is a bit distant as he talks to the fair haired Noble, but no less kind as he inclines his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement of her words.

A light blush spreads over Ruka's pale cheeks at the smile, and it honestly takes all she has for Eiri not to throw her drink at the Noble's face - or to simply plant her ass down on Kaname's lap and to wrap her limbs around the male to state a fairly obvious claim.

She refrains, obviously. She always does.

Finally Ruka turns and leaves, leaving the two to their drinks again, where they are sitting in the shade of one of the trees surrounding the Moon Dorm area.

"I'm sorry we got interrupted," Kaname says smoothly, shifting his gaze over to Eiri, who is stirring her hot chocolate with a slight pout on her lips.

"No you're not," A slight sulking edge is to Eiri's tone as she huffs a bit.

"You don't believe me?"

With the knowing smile that graces Kaname's lips right now? No, Eiri does not, in fact, believe the Pureblood King. In fact she is fully aware of how pleased he is, whenever she is dissatisfied with the attention he gives others.

She doesn't reply, just throws Kaname a dark look before she turns her head away with a huff. It was a hell of a lot easier to stifle the urge to throw her drink at Ruka, than it is to stifle the urge to throw her drink at Kaname right now.

With a low chuckle, Kaname reaches out and pulls the sulking silverette closer to himself, his lips brushing against the side of her head. He doesn't mind the jealous streaks - and he definitely doesn't mind making them go away...~

˙•٠•●ღ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ღ●•٠•˙

**[ ● Verse: Human!Eiri ● Sleeping ● ]**

Kaname isn't sure if he should sigh or if he should smile. He likes that Eiri is spending the night with him - he honestly does. He loves being able to watch her unguarded sleeping face, and to hear the soft sound of her steady breathing. He quite enjoys her light weight pressing down on him, her arm wrapped lazily around his waist, her head on his shoulder, their legs entwined.

_However..._

As usual the two are covered by the hot, plush wing of her giant plush dragon - lovingly named 'Pureblood' (because _obviously_ the thing is too regal to be a regular vampire, didn't you know?).

In the end, he simply sighs as a small smile crawls on his lips. If this is the way that sleeping with Eiri is, then he'll just have to accept it, won't he?

At least she's cuddling him now.

˙•٠•●ღ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ღ●•٠•˙

**[ ● Verse: Human!Eiri ● Height ●]**

"You know what we should do?" Eiri asks, her eyes glued to the TV as she plays a game that Kaname can't find a single purpose in no matter how hard he tries.

"What?" He asks smoothly, shifting his gaze from the brightly coloured figures on the screen, to the back of Eiri's head; a much better view.

"We should go bungee jumping,"

Kaname sends the back of Eiri's head a slightly blank stare. Bungee jumping? With someone who gets into as much trouble as Eiri does? With someone who is much too fragile for his tastes, because she refuses to let him sink his fangs into that smooth, pale neck?

"I think not," He rejects the notion easily.

"Ehh?" Eiri complains, tilting her head back to send Kaname a slight pout. "Why not?"

Kaname merely smiles in reply. Because he doesn't feel like having to scrape her lifeless body off of whatever she jumps above; _that's_ _why_. He won't say it out loud though; she'll no doubt pester Saeki into taking her bungee jumping JUST to prove that she can TOTALLY do it - with any kind of result possible.

"Scared of heights?" Eiri teases.

The small snort comes out before Kaname can stop it. _Him_? Hardly. "Terrified," His smile doesn't falter.

"Chet, liar," Eiri snorts as well, turning her attention back to the screen.

Propping his chin on his hand, Kaname shifts his attention back to the TV. No, it's not the heights he's scared of; it's what the height can do to _her_.

˙•٠•●ღ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ღ●•٠•˙

**[ ● Verse: Human!Eiri ● Competition ● ]**

It taunts him - every time he sees it, every time he comes by Eiri's room... It's _always_ there, a lasting presence with no intention to ever leave.

_Always._

_In._

_His._

_Way._

Kaname's wine red eyes narrow slightly, the slight crimson glow to them changing the hue to the colour just a bit. And yet, the competition remains strong.

Unblinking black eyes peer back at him in a manner Kaname would proclaim to be soul-less, the smile taunting the King more and more with every second that ticks by.

It is this nemesis who remains in Eiri's arms on most of the nights Eiri allows Kaname to sleep in her bed after their moments together. This _thing_ which gets to be pressed against the silver haired girl's bare chest, as Kaname is left pressing himself against her back, outside the warmth of Eiri's tender embrace.

It's this one form, mute in its taunting presence, who Kaname will _never_ forgive...

In the mean time, Eiri quietly watches as Kaname appears to be holding a stare down with her Pikachu plush. Finally she releases a sigh. _'I _really_ don't want to know..._'

˙•٠•●ღ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ღ●•٠•˙

**[ ● Verse: Human!Eiri ● Birthday ● ]**

"Can I look yet?" She asks, a small pout on her lips as Kaname has her stand still in what she assumes to be a room, considering how she can feel carpet under her feet. His hands are on her shoulders, a silk blindfold tied gently around her head, taking away her sight. She can smell roses...? _Odd_. Kaname knows flowers wilt at her touch, so why...?

"Maybe I like you this way," The teasing murmur is so close to Eiri's unsuspecting ear that she actually jumps a little, before she pouts.

"Mou," She'd spent the morning with her family, the day with her friends, and Kaname had claimed her evening and night for himself - so far, her birthday has been a great one. But she's horrible with surprises and Kaname seems _very_ intent on making his present for her, whatever it is, a surprise.

A chuckle is her answer before Kaname removes his hands from her shoulders to undo the blindfold, his fingers threading through her hair gently as he does so, ensuring that not a single strand gets caught up in the silk.

"Open your eyes," Kaname murmurs, and Eiri really doesn't have to be told twice as she opens her eyes, blinking a few times for her eyes to adjust, before they widen ever so slightly.

The scene before her looks like a glorious photograph; the bedroom they are in is decorated with realistic looking flower petals, while dim lights are spread around and about, casting gentle hues over the furniture. No doubt the subtle scent of roses comes from the parfume sprayed lightly onto the petals.

The bed is covered with black and red silken sheets, ready to be messed up at Eiri's command - it looks so beautiful that she can temporarily forgive the lack of plushies on it.

The balcony door is open, showing a romantically set up table for two - again with realistic looking fake roses, the same dim lights decorating the banister.

"Happy birthday," Kaname murmurs into her ear, reminding Eiri once again that he is, in fact, right there with her as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind. "Unfortunately for everyone else who'd have liked to see you tonight, I don't intend to let you spend it with anyone but me," His lips brush over her jaw.

It's with a slight snort that Eiri turns her head, allowing their lips to meet in a light kiss. "Stupid," She murmurs against Kaname's lips. "Tonight you are allll mine...~"

Kaname smiles back against her lips. Tomorrow, he'll remind her that he's not hers for just tonight. Tomorrow, he'll remind her that he's hers _forever_.


End file.
